Pollos Banditos
This is the ZFC event after the 1.5 update. It lasts approximately 7 days. A group of criminals hold up a ZFC and left with 300 lbs of chicken, without counting potatoes. The MWPD asked all the best racers of the city to help catching them. Stage 1: The Transporter We need cars to refill the ZFC ! Objective: Build and Donate 0/5 Berliner Wagon Rewards: *1 *5 *4 Mystery Cards Stage 2: Chicken Run Los Pollos stole our ZFC chickens ! We have to "rescue" our beloved food ! Objective: Collect 0/3 chicken bag Race: Marcos Santiagos Rewards: Chicken Bag Cars: *Berliner Coupe: (Cost: 4 ) *Green Tempest: (Cost: 6 on iOS, 10 on Android) *Berliner Police: (Cost: 8 on iOS, 6 on Android) *Magnolia Turbo: (Cost: 10 on iOS, 8 on Android) Stage Rewards: *2 *5 *1 Mystery Card Stage 3: Catch Me If You Can Let's teach them to do not mess with the ZFC Objective: Catch some Thief ! Collect 0/1 Thief Race: Unknown Racer - Easy: Small Chance to get: Thief - Medium: Medium Chance to get: Thief - Hard: Large Chance to get: Thief *Berliner Police: (Cost: 4 ) *Green Comet: (Cost: 6 ) *Magnolia Hydrogen: (Cost: 8 ) *Berliner Drift King: (Cost: 10 ) (Cars and costs are the same for all three difficulty levels) Rewards: * 5 * 10 * Road Muscle Stage 4: Twin Rocket Our cars are too old for this hunt ... But we can build a new car by using their parts ! Objective: Build and donate 0/1 Jet Rig. Build and sell Road Muscle to collect Jet Rig parts. *1 engine *2 frame *2 panel *3 wheels Stage Rewards: *10 *15 Stage 5: Pimp My Truck Sadly the jet rig is not fast enough, let's build more of it to improve its engine ! Objective: Build and Donate 0/10 Jet Rig Stage Rewards: *10 *20 *2 Mystery Cards Stage 6: Taken Tag They think they can run away with OUR stuff ! Take them back and save the innocent ! Objective: Rescue the innocent and collect our stuff back ! *Collect 8 TNT *Collect 4 Weapons *Collect 2 Innocents Race: Unknown Racer, Rewards: TNT, Weapons *Road Muscle (Cost: 6 ) *Hybrid Stunt Car (Cost: 8 ) *Burning Ranger (Cost: 10 ) Race: Unknown Racer, Rewards: Weapons, Innocents *Gold Tycoon (Cost: 6 ) *Snow Drone (Cost: 8 ) *Green Devil (Cost: 10 ) Stage Rewards: *15 *5,000,000 *3 Mystery Cards Stage 7: Atomic Pool They will not expect to be BLOWN by a Pool Truck filled with dynamite ! Objective: Build and donate 0/2 Pool Truck Build and sell Jet Rig to collect Pool Truck parts. *1 engine *2 frame *3 panel *4 wheels Rewards: *20 *20 Final Stage: Takoyaki Without their Boss, the Pollos Banditos will disband ! it's fishing time ! Objective: Hunt down The Boss Race: Trucker, Rewards: El Pulpo busted! Cars: *Pool Truck: (Cost: 10 ) Stage Rewards: *30 *30 *1 Mystery Card Mega Battle: The Great Escape Now that we have everything we need, let's run to Mexico ! Good Bye ZFC ! Objective: Run away from the MWPD Race: Trucker, Rewards: Fake ID Cars: *Bendy Coupé: (Cost: 0 ) *Wild Rider: (Cost: 6 ) *Jamaican BobSled: (Cost: 8 ) *Burning Ranger: (Cost: 10 ) Stage Reward: *30 to 4,000 and 100 to 2,000 depending on rank. *Ranks 1-10 recieve Rosso Demonio Event Reward Complete stages to win parts and unlock Wild Rider *2 engine *4 panel *3 frame *2 wheels Special Workers *Scary Mike *Locos Tornados *El Pulpo Category:Special Event